


Not a Dog Person

by Goth-Bias (GothBias)



Series: Everyone Blooms (In Their Own Time) [3]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Bonding, Dogs, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Maki Harukawa IS a dog person, Mentioned Harukawa Maki/Kaito Momota, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:33:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25861369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothBias/pseuds/Goth-Bias
Summary: Having Apollo changes nothing, she’s still undeniably not a dog person, no matter how much Kaito claims that she is.
Relationships: Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito
Series: Everyone Blooms (In Their Own Time) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1874275
Kudos: 34





	Not a Dog Person

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place directly after “Stupid For You”, it won’t make any sense without reading it first.

As far as dogs go, Apollo isn’t nearly as bad as Maki had originally anticipated. Not to say she actually  _likes_ the dog, but he’s definitely not the worst choice Kaito could’ve made as far as pets go.

Having Apollo changes nothing, she’s still undeniably  _not_ a dog person, no matter how much Kaito claims that she is.

He’s surprisingly quiet for his breed, only ever barking if someone came to the door, but easily calms down once hushed. He’s also fairly low energy, usually taking a quick walk with Kaito in the morning satiates him until the next day. He wasn’t entirely potty trained when he first came home, only being pad trained, but he quickly picks up on going outside within the first week with Kaito’s guidance.

Maki still isn’t sure how  anyone  could go _seven years_ with a dog using the bathroom on paper in their house, no matter how small the dog is.

However, no matter how  good  of a dog he may be, he’s incredibly annoying.

When he eats he refuses to eat at his bowl, picking up a mouthful of food and running into the living room to eat on the rug. It gets wet crumbs on her grey rug and Maki begins making more use of her vacuum in one day than she had in a week prior to him. They try moving his bowl into the living room to see if that would help, but all it provides is a shorter distance for Apollo to run.

He’s also tiny and clingy, which sure the tiny thing isn’t really something that can be helped, but when something that small stays under your feet all day you begin paying way more attention to your steps out of fear of stepping on him. If that isn’t annoying enough on its own, whenever Maki sits down Apollo wants to be right on top of her, begging her to lift him up on the couch so he can lay on her lap.

Which brings her to another thing that’s annoying- his inability to jump onto the couch. Maki knows it’s not his fault, but she hates having to drop whatever she’s doing to lift him up on the couch or listen to him cry until she eventually caves and does so.

Kaito keeps telling her she’s too harsh on him, even going as far as to scold her when she calls Apollo a nuisance, but she’s quick to tell him she’s allowed to complain all she wants since she didn’t want a dog. She never wins that fight, but it never turns into anything serious.

Kaito clearly loves his dog a lot, maybe even more than  her,  and she teases him of that every day. He denies all claims, but Maki certainly knows he doesn’t take pictures of  _her_ every waking moment of the day to post on his Instagram.

So if Kaito catches her cuddled up on the couch with Apollo when he gets home from work or she sends Kaede photos of him doing things throughout the day, it’s simply a coincidence. Sure, her Instagram is full of photos of their little family and her wallpaper is a photo of Apollo sleeping on Kaito’s chest, but that doesn’t mean anything at all.

Maki Harukawa  is  not a dog person, but as Apollo excitedly jumps up on her leg after a long day at school she thinks that maybe she has a soft spot for the little rat dog running around her house.

Lifting him up into her arms, Maki presses a small kiss to the crown of his head and mumbles to him, “We should probably buy you some stairs for the couch, huh?”

Okay, so maybe Maki  is  a dog person, but what does that matter in the scheme of things?


End file.
